To be or not to be
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: The death of four marks the spell. The spell that changed forever the lives of our favourite characters, Elena and Elijah. Join them on their journey towards change and development of a bond unlike any other. Set after season 3 (as is my usual), and provides another version of what could have been. Is it worth to live this way, one might ask...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: We meet again my lovelies ;) Another story from yours truly, at the prompt from the wonderful siberia21, who wished for a something more different to my usual writing, an all human story. Well, you shall get it. Sort of ;) Prepare yourselves for the ride! Shorter chapters format, all depends on how the muse bites me ;) **

**Always and Forever,**

**Raven **

"In potentiis quaeso precorque reddere lance servare animal est receptus et diliguntur, quibus fato non nocere nobis carnalibus servos!" chanted the enraged with, blood trickling from her nose at the power gathering in her magical core as the spirits of nature and her long dead relatives aided her spell.

"Bonnie! NO!" Elena's voice carried over the chanting but it was too late….

…..

_24 hours earlier_

….

Elena sighed softly, her head pounding with the transformations taking place within her body. She was dead. No, she wasn't even dead. She was not allowed to die in peace to join her parents, Aunt Jenna or even uncle John. She was soon to be the undead for there was no way Stefan or Damon would let her choose otherwise.

"You need to feed to finish the transition..." Damon tried to coax her with a blood bag, his tone gentle yet she could see the coldness in his cerulean eyes.

He was angry, the emotion so obvious to her. Was he angry at her? At the world at large for taking her chance at a perfectly human life away? Or at Stefan for not saving her before he did Matt? Did it even matter?

She groaned softly, closing her eyes to keep the pain throbbing in her temples at bay, yet nothing was helping. Suddenly she felt something pressing against her lips and in a misguided moment of trust parted them for the glass, hoping it was water. She felt dried up, lips and throat parched no matter how much of the earthly source of life she drank. She took a large gulp before choking on the coppery liquid, eyes flying open with surprise at the taste.

That bastard! How dare he use her weakness to feed her blood? She spit the remains of her mouthful in his face and pushed him away but it was no use. She had already swallowed the first gulp and felt her body settling with new agility, muscles tightening, almost as if freezing in place, never to be changed again. She was a vampire now.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she cried enraged, blood spilling over her lips, dribbling down her chin. Her whole frame was shivering like a small dry leaf in a cold December wind. She felt violated…

"Shhh…it's going to be alright. You had to feed anyway. Better to get it over with now and not risk later…" said Damon as he approached her with raised palms. Even though his words were sure, his steps were tentative.

Emotions were swirling through Elena's whole being, clouding judgement, making each cell in her body tighten and release in less than a second and she suddenly felt the rage consuming her, turning her gaze dark, fang springing from aching gums and…

She came back to herself in a few moments, completely disoriented. She looked down at herself and realised her thighs were straddling Damon's waist, his lifeless body lying beneath her. Panic shook her frame a moment before she noticed the broken spine.

He will be fine…he's a vampire. She only twisted his neck...he will be fine… The mantra played in her head on a constant loop as she scrambled away from the body on her bedroom floor. Her back hit the wall and tears finally escaped her eyes. She was a vampire, the choice taken away from her by the one she thought she loved… Yet again Damon had proved to be the one to break her heart, and this time it was unprovoked. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed heavily, letting the emotions wash over her without fighting their hold.

It took her a couple of hours to compose herself and with a strange detachment, she picked herself up from the floor. One shower and change of clothing later, she slowly stepped downstairs. Her new senses were almost overwhelming. Her sight was so clear she could see dust settling over the flat screen in the living room, smell so developed the scent of rosemary growing on her kitchen windowsill almost gave her a slap in her face. Everything was so vivid, so new…as if her eyes have been opened for the first time.

She took tentative steps towards the kitchen and focused her hearing around the house but found no one else present. Good, she needed a moment to think. Damon was lying in her bedroom with a broken spine, hopefully to wake up in a few hours. Stefan was god knows where, probably listening to his pained soul for not saving her and letting her die with vampire blood in her system. Jeremy…they must have taken him out of the house so he would not be near the new vampire.

She pulled herself up on the wooden kitchen counter and folded her legs beneath herself as she closed her eyes for a moment of peace. She had to be rational about this. The old Elena Gilbert was gone. Literally dead. And in her place was this…person. A vampire who hasn't even finished high school properly and did not have to trouble herself with immediate future because she had an eternity now.

Life sucked, that was nothing new to her. She has lived with that knowledge for the past four years. But how to deal with her new life was beyond her. She felt like a stranger in a familiar body, almost like wearing a body suit that did not match the mind. Was that normal? Of course, she could have asked Damon but that would require for his spine to be intact. Perfect, now she was even catching his sarcastic manners…

Elena shook her head to clear her confused mind and pulled out the phone pressing into her thigh through the thin denim covering her legs. She was in no mood for Stefan to come preaching to her, she couldn't see Jeremy, Bonnie would have a fit and Caroline would look at her with those large blue eyes full of pity. As much as she loved them all, she needed someone who would not make her go crazy. Her thumb stopped scrolling down the list on the screen when she came upon one particular name. Elijah.

She sighed and leaned her head against one of the polished cupboards. The Original left the town, as promised, even though Ric was dead. Her eyes snapped open. She died…Ric, was dead….

She let the thought settle in slowly, not quite sure what to do. She felt like bursting into tears at loosing another one of her closest. A mentor, a friend and perhaps if Jenna hadn't died even an uncle of sorts…he was gone. Her mind and heart were numb, a large gaping pit of blackness in her chest, completely without emotion as a switch was flipped. A switch? Is that what has happened? Has she accidentally flipped the switch? No…she couldn't have…it was impossible. Wasn't it?

Now more than ever she needed answers, and she would get them. Hopefully. She pressed the call button after another moment of hesitation and waited as it rang a few times.

"Elena." his voice was kind and even, as it was every time he had spoken to her. She relished in the familiarity of it for a moment. "You are well and unharmed?" he asked almost conversationally. The Original must have been aware of his sister's doings then.

She sighed softly. "Your sister succeeded only partially. I am a vampire." She said softly.

Elijah straightened in his seat abruptly and closed his eyes for a moment at the revelation. She was alive, yet not quite. Elena, so human and compassionate, has become the one thing she never desired to be. One of their kind. "And how are you fairing?" he asked, once more politely yet a slight edge could be detected in his voice.

"I…don't know. I snapped Damon's spine, he should be fine though." she said evenly yet a bit confused. They sounded as if speaking of the weather…completely disconcerting. "I think there's something wrong with me…" she said softly.

Elijah stood and gathered his car keys. "I will meet you at the north farewell sign out of Mystic Falls in 20 minutes. Would that be agreeable?" he asked, sensing her struggle. He could hardly remember how it felt to be turned anymore. A thousand years have passed and one memory often blurred into another. Yet he felt a certain sense of obligation to her. Perhaps because it was his family that had caused her so much trouble and invariably robbed her of her humanity. Perhaps it was because she reminded him so much of Tatia, yet her unique kindness and honesty so refreshing... He was torn out of thought by her voice.

"I will be there. Elijah…thank you." she added softly.

Elijah ended the phone call and in a matter of moments stepped into his car. On his way, he contemplated just what exactly happened. Elena was a vampire not..so much like Tatia yet her morality was the major difference between Katherine and her. Of course, a trained eye of a man who has dealt with Petrovas his whole life picked up immediate differences. Elena had a birthmark on her ring finger whereas Katherine did not. Her eyes were also full of life and warmth whereas her ancestor only bore cold calculation, and their scent….the soft rosemary and lemongrass of Elena's skin and hair was much more pleasing to his sense than the too sweet rose and grapefruit that was Katherine's signature perfume.

He shook his head and parked his car near the sign, stepping out to greet the young woman who was heading for him. She seemed a bit disconcerted by her own speed and barely managed to stop in front of him, stumbling a little. Strong arms gripped her frame gently and kept her upright from falling face first into the pavement.

"Thank you.." she said softly and righted herself.

Elijah merely observed her. All the differences he had imagined were still present. She was very much the old Elena to him, not a hint of Katherine in her apart from their obvious doppelganger beauty.

"How may I be of assistance, lovely Elena?" he asked pleasantly.

The young woman instantly felt comforted by his presence. While as a human she did not have the senses to take him in properly, she was relishing in them now. His blood sang to her, old and powerful and made a small shiver run down her spine. His voice sounded a little deeper, more melodic to her new ears, her eyes taking him all in. The light almost golden highlights in his hair, most likely from spending some time in the sound as a human man…the golden and green diamond shaped specks in his dark chocolate eyes were new as well. She noticed a small scar above his forehead, almost miniscule, but visible to her enhanced gaze. A human injury most likely since he was not healed. As far as she knew, all old scars stayed, new ones healed for all vampires. What hit her the most however was his scent. As a human, she could smell cardamom and other spices if he was too near her, but now…a bit musky like old parchment and clean male skin, the ever present spices and something else..his blood. The combination of the smells was almost overwhelming to her as her gaze never left him.

"Elena." he called to her softly.

His voice brought her attention back to the present and her gaze met his once more. "I'm sorry…" she said softly, lowering her gaze. She was tired…and hungry….and so confused.

Elijah shook his head. "You must be still getting to your senses. What happened? Why are the Salvatores not taking care of you and teaching the ways of our kind?" he asked with a hint of gentleness to his voice, the sound much soothing to her ears.

"I can't…can we get out of here for a few hours?" she asked. "I mean, I don't want to impose, I am sure you are busy-"

Elijah calmly raised his hand. "I am never too busy for you Elena. Come." He offered and held the passenger door open for her.

She offered a tentative smile and climbed in, letting him close the door and in a wink he was beside her. This time however, he was more than a blur. Even at his speed she could see his movements slightly, much better than her previous perspective.

They drove less than half an hour deep into the forest before they came upon a simple wooden cottage. She looked at the man by her side and wondered how a man so used to his luxuries could be content with a cottage. To her, it was absolutely perfect and picturesque.

Elijah chuckled by her side. "It offers to me the same thing you seek. Peace and escape." He offered and opened the door for her, offering her a hand as she stepped out of the car.

"Now, let us get you something to eat, I can almost sense your hunger, and then lovely Elena, you shall tell me all that troubles mind." He offered as they stepped into the beautiful little cottage.

**AN: How's that for a start? ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My apologies to you all lovelies, celebrating ones birthday allows for a week of rest before posting a new chapter I believe ;) I hope you are all well to read the next instalment. Much love to you all and Happy Easter!**

**Always and Forever,**

**Raven Mikaelson**

The cottage was beautiful. The scent of smooth wood, smoke from the fire crackling in the fireplace and sunflowers in a hand-painted vase on the kitchen table consumed her senses. Wood crackling, light breeze meeting the glass panes of the windows and the soft rustle of fabric added to the experience. She could even hear the sound of her own hair coiling around her ear, and Elijah's suit rustling as he moved smoothly, with grace and fluidity that came naturally instead of being learnt. She looked at the Original and realised his lips were moving, calling to her.

She focused once more, feeling a light blush staining her cheeks. Her hand rose in wonder as she touched the blood slightly pooled beneath the skin. "Vampires can blush?" she asked incredulously, looking highly comical still standing in the doorway.

Elijah chuckled at her behaviour, highly amused. "Yes. Have you not noticed before, lovely Elena?" he asked. His voice had a slightly teasing quality to it and he watched even further amused as her blush deepened. Her olive skin had always seemed so warm to him, as did Katherine's when she was still but a human. But it was Elena who looked warm and welcoming even in her immortality.

"Please, come inside and make yourself comfortable. I shall bring a treat to soothe your hunger." He waved his hand elegantly at the seating area and left for the kitchen. She could hear his almost silent footsteps moving about as she closed the door and curled up in one of the armchairs. She squirmed slightly, as if she could not quite get comfortable. Her skin felt a little too sensitive for her taste.

The armchair was comfortable enough, even the quilt covered in a beautiful patter of honeysuckle flowers looked sufficiently soft. But the fabric felt scratchy beneath her finger tips, and she sprang back to her feet to avoid the sensation. Elijah walked in, surprised to see Elena pacing in front of the fireplace but soon stepped close and placed a firm hand upon her shoulder to stop her in her steps. "Drink, you shall feel much better afterwards." He said slowly, soothingly.

She took the glass from him but it seemed her strength was still beyond her and it broke in her grasp, splashing blood all over her top and hand. She gasped in surprise, eyes wide and bottom lip quivering slightly with distress. She looked at her fingers, covered in the warm human blood mixed with her own escaping from the few cuts and tensed suddenly. Her features shifted, dark veins climbing down her cheeks, eyes darkening and she let out a soft noise of distress as long fangs burst from her gums unexpectedly.

Her hearing was overtaken by the sound of her own blood pumping in her veins, almost roaring to the point of deafening her as she latched onto her hand, licking off the crimson liquid with relish. A soft moan of delight at the wonderful taste left her throat as her tongue curled around each digit, trying to get as much blood as possible off her skin. She looked around frantically for more of the liquid delight, looking down at her sweater and pulling it up slightly to see if she could get any out of the soaked fabric. Her movements were frantic, her hunger rising and consuming her until she felt a shift next to her.

Her head snapped up to look at the Original, her gaze fixed upon the slowly raising vein beneath the thin skin of his neck. His blood was so powerful, old, calling to her… "More…" she whispered, her voice carrying a slightly growling quality to it.

Elijah backed away from her slowly. "I will get you more. You need to calm down Elena, remember who you are.." he said clearly as he flashed into the kitchen and pulled out another blood bag from the fridge. There was no time to heat up the cold life source before he flashed back to her and offered her the bag.

She tore it from his hands and bit into it with haste, some liquid escaping down her chin as she took hungry gulps. Her eyes almost rolled back into her skull as she took the first deep mouthful and her knees gave out from under her. She sat on the heels, trying to pull every last drop hungrily, already mourning the emptiness of the plastic bag.

Elijah was enraptured. The strong, composed young woman Elena had been in her mortal days was gone as her darker nature took over her senses and needs. She was beautiful, simply breathtaking as all the Petrovas were. Yet when her features shifted to accommodate her vampirism, she did remind him of Katherine one bit. The fist Petrova doppelganger always grinned maliciously or hungrily at her pray before feasting, reminding him of the vicious killer he had once been himself. But Elena…she looked as if ecstasy held every inch of her body in a firm grasp, the desperation for blood almost vibrating from every fibre of her being and he shuddered slightly, not unaffected by the display himself.

He squatted beside her and gently took the empty blood bag from her hands. "There, you should feel better now Elena. Come back to me. Close your eyes and push back your desires…" he guided her with a firm voice.

Elena made a little distressed noise when he took the blood bag from her, reaching for it longingly. "But I want more…" she said, as if a needy child demanding more of the delicious treat.

And that what she was. A baby vampire in all technicality, a childe to the older Salvatore if Rebekah's information was correct. And he was not present to take care of her, instead giving into his own selfish needs and forcing her nature to rebel. Elijah sighed softly and folded the piece of plastic in his hand.

"You may have more, but later. Now, do as I say. Close your eyes and push back your desires, lovely Elena…" he said once more, his voice a bit softer as if he truly were speaking with a child.

She worried her lip hesitantly before doing as she was told. The dark veins started receding from her cheeks and she took a deep calming breath. Once she opened her eyes, Elijah could see the intelligent glint in the dark chocolate pools and nodded, offering a small pleasant smile as encouragement. It had been a long time since he had taken care of a new vampire, yet something compelled him to of aid to this beautiful creature.

"Welcome back.." he chuckled softly.

Elena looked down at herself, her hands trembling slightly, still covered in blood and some glass stuck in her skin, preventing it from healing. She gasped softly, completely mortified. "What is wrong with me?" she asked, her voice trembling almost as badly as her hands.

"Now, there is no need to panic. Your reaction was perfectly natural for a new vampire, Elena. Come, let us clean you up before we sit down for some tea and I may give you the answers to your new nature as you seek." He straightened and offered her his hand.

She took it a bit hesitantly and let the man pull her up to her feet before leading her upstairs to the bathroom. He gently pulled out the glass from her hands with tweezers and she was stunned at how soft and warm his skin felt against hers. Stefan and Damon had always felt a bit colder to her. Still warm with the blood coursing in their system, but a little bit colder than her human warmth. Stefan was even colder to touch than Damon. Was it because of the animal blood that he had lived off for so long? Perhaps, she would never know. Now is seemed her temperature had adjusted to that of a vampire and she did not find it in herself to complain about the fact. Elijah's hands were soft and smooth yet she could feel slight calluses beneath the skin, as if he had done quite some manual labour in the past. Vampires could not get calluses from work thought, could they? Did he get them while he was still a human, working as any young man of those times did?

Her head was filled with questions she had no idea how to answer but trusted the Original to help her out in this and any other department necessary. Elijah pulled away from her slightly and quickly washed his hands before reaching in to a nearby cabinet and pulling out the softest looking towel she had ever seen.

"Why don't you take a shower, make yourself decent and I shall leave a shirt for you to borrow in the bedroom next door? You cannot possibly wish to sit around in that sweater." He said and offered her the towel. "I shall be waiting for your return downstairs with a cup of tea. Do you have any preference?" he asked.

She looked at him, wondering what exactly he was asking her before realising his intent. "Oh...um...I don't know really…. I have always like green and peppermint tea when I was…a human. Do you think I will still like it?" she asked with wonder. She would really miss her evening cup of tea if she did not enjoy it anymore.

Elijah chuckled softly. "I do not see a reason why you would not. Now, take your time. We are in no hurry." He reassured her and closed the door, heading to prepare a shirt for her on the bed before getting tea ready.

Elena took her time in the shower, washing the blood off her skin and hair with the bar of soup she found on by the mirror. She sniffed it gently, letting her mind place the smell. Bergamot… spices… Elijah's soap. She could not find any other so she contented herself with using it. It felt good against her skin, leaving it clean as she watched the red-tinted blood going down the drain. She dried off carefully and wrung as much water out of her hair as possible before plaiting the damp curls into a side plait and pulling on her underwear and jeans. She opened the door and carefully looked around, but once she did not detect the man around, she hesitantly stepped towards the nearby bedroom and closed the door.

The room smelled of lavender, sheets of soft Egyptian cotton in a dark midnight blue colour covered the bed and a few suits hanged in the closet. She smiled slightly at the utter masculinity of the little room yet found it oddly fitting with the wooden walls. One would perhaps expect a flannel shirt, like that of her grandfather in their own lake house, but she could not imagine the original in anything apart from his suit anyway.

Upon the bed lay a simple white cotton shirt. She picked it up gently, running her fingers over the fabric. This time all she felt was cool smoothness and soft cotton, no scratching sensation against her skin. Was it the blood she drank? Was it the shower she took? What was the determent of her sensitive senses calming down?

She had so many questions and she needed to get her answers so she pulled the shirt on, chuckling slightly at how large it was on her. She buttoned it almost the whole way up and rolled up the sleeves to her elbow, otherwise she just might have drowned in it. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she looked into the nearby mirror. She was in such a bad state of mind earlier that when dressing after snapping Damon's spine, she just picked up the first bra she felt against her fingertips. Now he felt slightly exposed as she could see the outlines and hint pink satin and the black lace edge of the cups. Oh well, it will have to do…

She sighed and slowly descended the stairs to find Elijah carrying a tray into the main seating area. "Ah, there you are. I have just made you some fresh mint tea, it should sooth your throat." He offered kindly, the fresh mint leaves swirling in the glass of hot water with lemon and honey.

"It smells wonderful." She smiled tentatively as she sat down across from him. "Thank you for the shirt, and I'm terribly sorry about the mess." She added.

The wooden floor was already cleaned from any blood and she could smell the slight stench of bleach in the air.

"Do not worry yourself. Now, you had some questions to ask, and I shall try to answer them accordingly." Said Elijah as he leaned back in his seat, cup in hand. She had to admit his large warm hands looked interesting holding the delicate china saucer….

She was just about to open her mouth and ask her first question when Vivaldi's Four Seasons sounded through the room.

"Ah, my apologise, I have to take this." he said politely as he picked up. "Niklaus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he drawled without a hint of amusement.

The sound of an engine could be heard over the phone even though Elena tried not to listen out of politeness.

"Rebekah and I are leaving Mystic Falls and I would advise you not to return either, brother." said the Original hybrid, his voice tight with suppressed rage.

Elena's head whipped around and she looked at Elijah with surprise. What could have possibly driven the man out of town when he could find endless amusement in terrorising them all?

Elijah did not let his surprise show. "And why would you advise me, Niklaus? Or has your fun been disrupted?" he asked sarcastically.

There was a momentary pause on the other side of the line. "The Mystic Falls council has become ruthless. They have captured the Salvatores and Caroline. All staked to death." He said, his voice cracking with fury as he revved the engine. "They are holding the Elena's witchy little friend and Gilbert junior hostage in hopes of luring her in. They want to purge the town of all supernaturals." He added and the line went dead, leaving a stunned silence behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sat still in then silence following Klaus' words. Damon, Stefan and Caroline….dead. Her brain was having quite some difficulty processing that, considering she was the one to snap Damon's spine just a few hours ago.

How could they be dead? That was impossible! It felt like that have been a part of her life forever and now they were being torn away from her… She shouldn't have been so mean to Damon. He was staked thinking she hated him. Oh God, how could she have allowed such a thing? He always made sure Elena knew he loved her, and Stefan as well! And Caroline even if she rather kicked her ass into the right decision, she knew her best friend loved her. Did they know she loved them all, with all her heart? Did they die thinking she would not even attempt to rescue them, knowing they were in danger? Or did they not tell her about the danger the council posed to protect her from it, out of love?

She was getting dizzy with all of these questions and remorse coursing through her mind. Disregarding the fact that she didn't need to breath anymore, Elena stood shakily and walked over to the door, collapsing on the porch and taking a great lungful in to soothe her body. Elijah saw that she was about to hyperventilate, which was not an easy task to accomplish if you were a vampire, but it seemed Elena could manage just about anything that went against the grain.

The Original stood next to her and bent down, picking her up swiftly as if she were a mere feather and placed her upon the old porch swing.

"Elena, you need to calm down. You do not need to breath anymore, so your lungs will struggle with taking too much air in. you need to breathe through your nose….that's it, much better…" he guided her, yet she still shook in his grip.

Suddenly she tensed, her head snapping to look at Elijah. "Jeremy…we have to get Jeremy and Bonnie out. We have to." She started to panic again. What would they do to her little brother if he refused to talk about her whereabouts and conspicuous death?

Elijah shook his head. "Elena, the whole of Mystic Falls is after you. And I have not evaded several grand witch hunts and persecutions only to be taken down by an enthusiastic group of amateurs that reminds me of the Nazis." He said fluently, making her blink at his resolute words. "And yes, I have seen them while travelling through Europe before disappearing." He added.

She just blinked at him again, trying to process his words. "You…what?" she asked, half way out of shock yet still slow to process.

"We are not going to save your brother. We send others to save them." He said, translating his words into plain English.

Elena blinked once more. "But who would you send? I trust no one with my brother! He-"

"No one?" asked Elijah. "Elena, you have trusted me with yourself, trust me with your brother as well and I promise to do my best to get him out of there, with Miss Bennett as well. However I cannot allow you to go back into the town on a suicide mission. Now, let me make a few phone calls and have your tea before it gets cold." He suggested and led her back inside to the sofa before picking up his phone and walking out of the house, further down the road so she could not pick his words up even with her senses.

Elena sat on the sofa numbly, her emotions conflicted with shock, grief and worry for her brother and remaining best friend, yet found herself comforted at Elijah's returning silent footsteps.

"All we have to do is wait now…" he said.

….

"Please, him go! He did nothing wrong!" cried Bonnie as they dragged Jeremy's beaten form out of the cell.

She pressed her knees close to her chest and sobbed silently. The attack was sudden. She was walking from school with Jeremy, discussing their homework and Elena's transition when black bags were pulled over their heads and they were thrown onto the hard floor of a van. They shouted, pleaded to know what was happening yet the only response they got was a heavy boot kicking their stomach and a firm order to stay quiet as their hands and feet were bound. She could sense Jeremy behind her, her hands twisting in the ropes, trying to reach for his reassuring warmth. She started chanting a soft spell but it was cut off halfway when pain erupted at the back of her head and darkness claimed her.

The next she woke up, they were in a solid cell, thrown against the wall and her temples were pounding with sharp pain. Jeremy was kneeling by her side, their ropes no longer present as he tried to soothe her with soft words yet they only made her ears ring loudly. Time seemed to have stopped as they sat quietly, huddled together at the back of the cell. They could have been there for minutes, hours, days yet could not tell the difference. There was no window to let in sun or tell them the day has turned into night.

"Why are we here?" she asked softly, burying her face in Jeremy's soft sweater.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here somehow." He said and carded his fingers through her tangled hair, massaging her scalp gently to relieve her from the pain.

She could still feel his comforting warmth that has been ripped from her mere moments ago, only to be left with cold darkness. And all she could do was hope and pray that they would get out of this alive…

…

Elijah's phone rang, but this time the Vivaldi set Elena's teeth on edge as she tried to remain in her seat. It had been a few hours since he had made the phone call and she felt no calmer.

"What do you have to report?" asked the Original.

"The witch escaped. We have tried to track her down by scent but she is blocking us with a spell. There is not much to report otherwise. We have found the boy's dead body in the cellars. The rest of the house was filled with corpses of the council lackeys. It was not a pretty sight, presumably all killed by magical means." A gruff male voice sounded on the other side of line.

Elijah looked over at his silent companion, noticing her bottom lip trembling and large tears finally falling from previously dry eyes. Something seemed to have shattered in her eyes before the pools of chocolate shut tightly and she curled in on herself.

"That will be all, consider your debt paid." He said swiftly and ended the phone call. In a matter of moments he was by her side and while he intended to comfort her with words, he did not expect her practically crawling into his lap.

His shirt was getting stained with hot tears as her small frame shook with silent sobs. On instinct, he curled his arms around her. It was not an unfamiliar feeling to comfort another in an embrace yet he had not found himself in such a position for a while with any other than his family.

"Elena, try to focus. We need to find Miss Bennett. She is on the run, most likely enraged and bewildered. You know of her powers, we cannot judge what she is capable of without your input." He rubbed her back and spoke soothingly into her ear yet his tone was firm. They needed to find the witch as soon as possible.

Elena pressed the grief inside back, feeling it trying to claw at her mind and heart, but she tightened her hold on the firm shoulders in her grasp and lifted her head, trying to focus.

"S-she…she might try to bring him back….needs personal things for that….our h-home…or the lake house….or the house w-where the witches were b-burnt…" she tried to sound at least slightly coherent in her distress.

Elijah considered her words for a moment. "Is the pentagram my mother made in front of the witch house still there? Try to remember Elena, it is important." He spoke with coaxing urgency.

She tried to think, yet all she could see was Jeremy's face in her mind's eyes and she crumbled into tears once more. Elijah picked her up and carried her towards his car.

"I will put you down now, but will be by your side. We need to check the witch house first. I promise to retrieve your brother's body afterwards." He said gently and placed her into the passenger seat. It took his a moment to pry her fingers from his shoulders but he managed it after all and swiftly got into his seat, driving as fast as possible towards their target. His suspicions proved correct when he stopped the car a while away from the house and moved at increased speed towards the house, leaving Elena behind. He needed to be swift and stop the witch from any rituals.

Bonnie was kneeling in the middle of the pentagram, a large knife in her hand, cutting through the delicate skin of her wrist. Blood started dripping into a bowl of herbs and what appeared to be a piece of dirty fabric. What made him pause however was not the barrier around the pentagram, which to him as a vampire was indeed impenetrable, but her eyes.

The witch's eyes were rolled up into her skull, blank gaze focused in the distance as she chanted loudly in clear Latin. The flames of the torches rose, almost roaring as he tried to call to her to stop, but she was blind and deaf to his commands.

Elena suddenly appeared by his side and dropped to her knees at the sight of her friend. "Bonnie please! Don't do it! You are the only one I have left!" she cried, extending her hand towards the witch.

A soft trickle of blood was already running down over Bonnie's upper lip, the nose bleed a sign of how powerful the spell she was attempting had to be. Her head snapped in Elena's direction yet her eyes remained blind to the world around her. When she spoke, her voice sounded as if from another world, deep and shrill at the same time, laced with power of her ancestors.

"You are the cause for his death. You have become the kind that causes all our problems. You are no longer the one I knew. But I will make you yourself once more…" she spoke, before her words turned to Latin once more.

"W-what does she mean?! Elijah! What is she doing? How do we stop her?" Elena sounded shrill with distress even to herself as Elijah started backing away from the circle.

"We have to leave! Immediately! Before her chanting stops!" he said and stooped down to pull Elena back to her feet.

"Why? What is she doing?" she inquired, stumbling in her haste to catch up.

"There is no time to explain. We cannot stop breach the barrier to stop her. We need to get out of here before she-"

Bonnie's voice rose loudly as the fire roared and coiled around the torches.

"In potentiis quaeso precorque reddere lance servare animal est receptus et diliguntur, quibus fato non nocere nobis carnalibus servos!" chanted the enraged witch, blood trickling from her nose at the power gathering in her magical core as the spirits of nature and her long dead relatives aided her spell.

"Bonnie! NO!" Elena's voice carried over the chanting but it was too late.

They felt a wave of magic throw them backwards, off their feet, and all she could remember was darkness claiming her yet again….


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, I know you think I am the evil b.i.t.c.h. of cliffhangers, but trust me, your suffering has been worth it. Especially for this chapter ;) Enjoy, R&R my lovelies.**

**Always and Forever,**

**Raven**

…**..**

*TWO YEARS LATER*

Elena stretched lazily, glad for the weekend to be around. She had Tami covering for the bookshop so she could have a rest after the long week and focus on her assignments and evening job. The noise of traffic and children playing on the nearby play ground permeated through the closed windows of her modest Brooklyn flat so she rose from the sheets and wound a white silk robe around her nude form, heading to the door to pick up the newspaper.

A cup of coffee and a quick shower later, she sat with her feet up and opened the paper to look for any new recommendations in the book sector, guessing there would be some newly published suggestions to fill the fiction sector in the bookstore. What caught her eye however was the photo on the front pages.

She rolled her eyes at the handsome face. For the past year or so, his face had greeted her in the morning with an interview or an exclusive, printed in bold letters. He was some sort of a business man and philanthropist, Elijah something-or-another. She could not deny that the face, most likely in early thirties, looked quite handsome but she felt herself quite removed from such glamorous people.

Life had been hard for her in the passing years, with the loss of her parents and brother in the car crash. It had been only two years ago that she had sold the family home she had inherited and moved to the Big Apple. The city never seemed to sleep and with quite the financial capital, she settled into a modest flat and made her dream come true; a small bookstore of her own, while she could focus on studying journalism. The days were long in the few lectures she had and the store she liked to tend to, even though she could afford some staff now. But knowing a financial crisis could come at any time, she found herself a second job that allowed her for flexibility during day and did not keep her up too long during the night.

Her eyes turned to the two framed photographs over the old fireplace and sighed with longing. If only she was a simple student of 20, living in the dorms or in a flat with her two best friends… All she could remember after the car crash was that her two best friends have moved away and did not remain in contact during the last two years of high school. It was the lonely feeling in her heart that had made her leave Mystic Falls behind and move to the city which was always abuzz with life. She had new friends, and she was content with her life as it was, but sometimes her mind paused as if trying to remember something, as if something was missing…

She shrugged off the feeling, so used to it after the couple of years and fired her laptop up. She had a midterm paper on the Obama administration to hand in, before meeting Verity for a quick dinner and work tonight….

…

"That would be all, Claire." he said and pulled on his suit jacket before picking up his briefcase.

"Certainly, Mister Smith. Enjoy your free weekend and don't forget to look over the folder with the latest numbers sent by Mister Higgins. The company meeting starts at 9 am promptly in the new week, with managers of all sectors present. I shall IM you the details and further schedule for Monday sometime on Sunday evening." The pretty blond smiled and closed the overflowing diary after making a few notes.

"Thank you Claire. Now go enjoy your free weekend. If I need anything, I shall let Pietros know of it. And send my greetings to your fiancé, I hope to be invited to the wedding." He joked.

She laughed softly. "If you don't make me bring this heavy thing with me to the altar, I will save you a seat sir." She promised and held the door open for him.

The man merely chuckled at her humour and with a last wave stepped into the elegant elevator. Business was prospering and he would be able to enjoy the never sleeping city much more this weekend, the first free one in a long time. The few meetings he had that day were draining but he was glad to be done with them and meeting one of his previous progeny, and close friend, for dinner.

Elijah contemplated his life for the past two years as he sat in the back of the limousine taking him to his apartment in Manhattan. It took his human mind weeks to recover after Bonnie's spell. The witch had died in the attempt but not before the spell was finished, rendering himself and Elena human. He awoke in the cottage by himself, mind confused over the events as it slowly recovered. While he got used to his human body and senses once more after a millennium of being supernatural, his mind slowly healed as well and he still held the amount of memories accumulated over the centuries. He found his previous contacts, reached the rest of his family and shared the news.

Niklaus was enraged that he did not heed his warning and offered to turn him into a vampire once more. While he would no longer be as strong as his Original form had been with powerful blood pumping through his veins, he would at least regain his immortality. Elijah had contemplated the idea, the new body he felt his mind in still so unfamiliar but the curse ended up being a blessing in an ugly wrapping. He had decided to remain human and live out his days as was rightful by nature. He would no longer be forced to drink blood, or hunt down the criminals in their world. That responsibility rested with the rest of his family now. He knew he would die one day, perhaps tomorrow by a vengeful hand that would take advantage of his feeble human shell, or in a few decades due to olden age. Yet he did not fear death, no. The notion surprisingly brought comfort to mind and peace to his soul.

Thankfully his stocks, properties and financial assets remained so he assumed his mantle as Elijah Smith and decided to fully devote himself to charity and his business. It was truly amusing seeing the gobsmacked faces of his employees as he actually appeared at the head of the table for the business meeting for the first time. They have not seen his face before, his presence only a shadow in their minds while he had others run the company in his absence. While he was human, he still carried respect with his progeny and other contacts, be it witches, vampires or werewolves, and was glad to remain in a position that allowed him to pursuit his concerns and protect his family.

His main concern however remained Elena. After he had healed, he found the Gilbert family home empty and sold and Elena gone without a trace. He had been tracking her intensively for the past two years, engaging his contacts around the continent and around Europe as well, in case she has decided to brave another culture, but it seems Elena Gilbert no longer resided upon this Earth. He vowed to himself that he would find her one day and reunite them as friends.

…

"Five minutes to stage time!" called a voice as they all hurried to get ready. Some of the podium girls were applying glitter over skin and powder to face and cleavage, their high boots and leather and velvet ensembles skin tight.

Elena adjusted her golden bustier top and tightened the straps over her shoulders, making sure all was in place. Light make up with ruby lips and hair tied in a high ponytail seemed all in order. She adjusted the waistband of her black velvet leggings and sat down to pull the high gold heels on her feet. It would be a long night but it paid well and was good fun, so she did not complain.

It was Verity who first brought her to _The Rising Luna, _one of the prominent dance clubs in Manhattan. The beautiful 24 year old redhead was a student of modern dances and they started chatting one day when she happened about Elena's book store, looking for some fantasy to pass her time between auditions. They hit it off instantly as friends and it was a few months ago that she took Elena to the club where she worked as one of the go go dancers.

"_it's not glamorous, but a great fun to see and feel the crowd." were Verity's first words as they entered the place. _

_It was a large hall from the 1950s, turned into a nightclub. A couple of hundred people easily fit on the dance floor and the surrounding booths. There were a few balconies for private viewing and parties, and a stage for the main performers, bands and dancers to take place. In the middle of the floor was a narrow island, raised a few feet above the dancing crowd, with a short railing surrounding the rounded platform that could fit two, maybe three people. Verity pointed to it with a smile. _

"_That is where I dance. Usually alone, but I can bring in some other dancers, as my contract states. Then there are the main dancers. Don't get me wrong, I am sure they are nice people but a bit of a click. They never speak to the other dancers and look at the cage girls like they are dirt. A bit snobby if you ask me." She said conversationally. _

"_Cage girls?" asked Elena confused._

_Verity nodded and pointed to the few chains hanging from the ceiling. "Every other weekend they hang cages above the crowd. The cage girls are easily recognised by their leather boots and minimalistic outfits. As a go go dancer, I have a bit more freedom with the wardrobe. There is neon nights, white parties like the ones in Dinah Shore. We also do all girls' and all boys' nights for the gay community, foam parties… This place is always alive with some sort of a theme." she smiled. "It pays well and I get to do what I love, dance." She added and pulled her towards the raised island in the middle of the empty space. _

That day, Elena learnt that not only could she dance like a lady as he mum taught her, but have a laugh, and feel free and young. Verity taught her a couple or easy routines and when they showed the manager, he hired Elena on the spot. And so_ The Rising Luna_ became her home every Thursday, Friday and weekend night of the week as she danced with Verity on the raised island in the middle of the crowd. The redhead had been right. The heat rising, music pounding, the mass of sweaty colourful bodies beneath them was fantastic to watch while they daces individually to the beat or showed a few routines for those who wished to be entertained.

She had quickly learned that the hierarchy of the dancers was impenetrable. The performers and stage dancers on top, go go girls after and the cage girls beneath them. She had tried to be nice to some of the cage girls but they only stuck to those of their kind so she shrugged it off and stuck to her friend and their little corner with vanities and space to dress.

"Come on, Lena! Aya and Marisse are getting off the island any second!" Verity's voice roused her from thought and she quickly checked herself over in the mirror, put some more glittering powder over her exposed flat belly and hurried along to join her friend in dancing away in the gold –themed party.

…

"What do you have for me?" asked Elijah as they stepped into the waiting car. The dinner was pleasant enough, catching up on current events and his family affairs. Arthur was a man Elijah had turned himself in the 13th century and had remained loyal to the Mikaelson family over the centuries. It had pleased the eldest living Mikaelson to know Arthur wished to be his informer and ally even when he turned human. It was of great comfort to sometimes surround himself with those known to him from previous life times.

"I have found her." Grinned the English man proudly, his eyes sparkling from behind the spectacles.

Elijah's head whipped around almost painfully to look at him and he snatched the thin folder from the man's hands. "Elena Petrova?" he asked, looking over the papers and the few photos of her. She looked just as beautiful as ever, long chestnut hair spilling over shoulders towards her waist and a kind smile upon her face as she talked to someone from behind a counter.

"She owns a small bookshop, not far from her two-bedroom flat in Brooklyn. She is working tonight as well, I have given instructions to the driver." He said.

"Is the bookstore open this late?" asked the Mikaelson.

Arthur shook his head. "We are heading to her second job." He said, just as the car stopped in front of the club.

"The Rising Luna?" he raised an eyebrow but did not question his acquaintance as the bouncer pulled aside thick rope and let them inside ahead of the queue with a nod.

"One more thing before we enter." stopped him Arthur at the door, "I have questioned one of her friends discretely," he motioned at his eyes to indicate compulsion, "after making sure she had no vervain or her, or in her system. Elena doesn't remember anything from the supernatural world. She thinks her brother died with her parents in the car accident, her friends moved away and so she decided to leave Mystic Falls. She thinks she wanted a new start so she has changed her name. She thinks she has chosen 'Petrova' because she read it somewhere in a book and liked the sound of it..." he revealed cautiously to the stunned Mikaelson.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: My lovelies, another chapter for you ;) We'll see where this takes me and how much more inspiration I will have for this story. It is all in the hands of fates. A little personal note, I have actually put a freaking bookcase together today, without any help and manicure has suffered, but at least I have more space for my precious books now! ;) Which is what inspired this chapter as well a little bit. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Much love,**

**Raven xxx**

Elijah sat elegantly upon the plush seat in one of the private balconies, procured by Arthur with a hefty little compulsion. From the vantage point, they had a clear view of the masses beneath them, sweat slicked, scantily-clad bodies dancing in a manner way too sensual for his taste to be considered proper. Yet, he had conceded that in the 21st century, he would have to make adjustments as a human as well. To the outside world, he was but 32 after all, an age considered yet too young to be too old-fashioned. Or as many of his fellow Americans would say, conservative.

He accepted a glass of champagne without a look towards his vampire companion and was about to inquire whether Elena worked as one of the bar staff when his eyes suddenly landed upon a creature so sensual he would have confused her with a succubus. Dark hair in a high ponytail, coiling and swishing around her lithe figure like a whip or a snake striking towards its pray, tickling nude shoulders covered in perfect olive skin. The gentle swell of her breasts emphasized by a golden bustier, which he would have to write a petition about and hope it would be banned by law in this country. It hugged her ribs sinfully tight and stopped short of covering much skin. Her shallow bellybutton glistened with glitter even from the distance and his gaze travelled towards her hips. Covered in fitted black velvet, they almost looked as if hidden by shadows. But then she would turn and twist and kick her leg up high above her head in a complicated routing, and he had to close his eyes a moment from the vision.

Elena had always been beautiful, as all the Petrovas were. It was in her genes. But if he was expecting that slightly insecure teenager from Mystic Falls, the vision before him surprised him like a slap landing upon cheek. She was enticing, comfortable in her own skin, even seductive with her movements. Like a siren, a succubus…and while he was seeking her out to re-introduce their friendship, he hardly expected to be met with a woman of such calibre. But then again, this was Elena and she had always surprised him in one way or another. He was a fool if he expected to find her in the same way he had seen her last…

"Do you wish for me to get you a private viewing, my lord?" asked Arthur.

Elijah grimaced slightly. A private viewing? Elena was not a painting, or a piece of meat to called up and perused according to his whim, no. A meeting would have to wait.

"Not yet. Tonight, we observe…" he said and took a sip from his glass.

….

"Bloody…stupid…why can't they just….well shit." cursed the brunette and kicked at the large empty box, only managing to hurt her toes peeking from light green flip flops upon her feet.

"You alright?" Tami raised an eyebrow at her boss as she gathered her shoulder bag and slipped her headphones around her neck.

Elena just waved her off. "It's this stupid book case. Why can't they be bothered to put it together in the warehouse and instead send it in pieces with all these tiny little screws… well screw them." She pouted.

Tami just laughed and shook her head, waving from the door before leaving the shop. Officially, they were open but it was a Monday morning and she knew it would be a slow day after the weekend. So she accepted the much needed delivery and spread out close to the back behind one row of the bookshelves. The space was not too large but still light and peaceful. She had one more member of staff, young Alec who was barely 17 and in a desperate need of a job. So she took him in and he proved to be of great use, bringing tea to some customers in the seating area. While happy that her bookstore was in profit, she wanted to create a place that would bring comfort and joy to her customers. So they have created a little corner with a few overstuffed armchairs one could just burry themselves in and read to their lights delight.

She huffed in annoyance and pulled the hair band from her wrist, tying her hair up in a bun at the top of her head to get it out of the way. Right. She could do this. She has done this in Mystic Falls, hasn't she? All the dances and stuff? She could remember somewhat, but knew she had contributed and so it should be easy to do this. Right…

Hammer? check. Screwdriver? check. Feeling helpless because the manual was only in Vietnamese and Italian? Dammit, with a cherry on top. The bell at the front of the store rang and she got to her feet, knowing there was no one but here in there currently, as Alec was out, getting some more chai.

She rounded a corner when her slight frame collided with a firm chest and she was falling on her ass. She would have most likely disfigure herself and not be able to dance for a while, but strong arms looped around her waist and pulled her up sharply as if worried about her. Not expecting her to be quite so light, the hands of course pulled too hard she ended up with her nose pressed into a clean, warm skin pulled over a firm collarbone. She could smell….sandalwood. No, not sandalwood. It was cedar wood! And something spicy…bergamot….and something else that she could not identify, underlined by his naturally musky scent. It was definitely a man that held her. The strength, the wide flat chest and the scent. But who could have first knock her over and then save her like some sort of a damsel in distress?

He took a step back and she looked into a kind face of a man in his early thirties. "My apologies, I have rounded the corner in haste and did not pay attention. Are you hurt?" he asked politely.

Elena could only state for a moment. His hair was light brown with a few sun kissed highlights within the mass of short locks. His eyes were dark with a few golden flecks and he was wearing a well tailored suit. She blushed lightly as his smile widened slightly, no doubt by her silence and obvious observation.

"No, it's fine. It's my fault as well. I'm sorry, is there anything I can help you find?" she finally managed to ask.

"Find?" he looked puzzled for a moment.

She just laughed softly. "A book. You are in a bookstore, so I am assuming you want to buy or read one." She indicated at the bookcases filled with modern and some old, precious tomes as well, surrounding them like an intimate embrace of wings with pages for feathers.

Elijah chuckled. "My apologies, I was momentarily distracted. Indeed you can help me. I am looking for a rare tome on the Mayan culture. It is to be a wedding gift for a close acquaintance. Her future husband had roots in the culture." He explained.

Elena thought for a moment whether her stocks could satisfy such a demand. "It will take me a few minutes to look here and in the back for such a request. Would you like to sit down and have a cup of tea or coffee in the meantime?" she asked.

Elijah nodded and stepped aside, gallantly gesturing with his hand. "After you." he said.

She walked ahead of him, contemplating his accent. Australian? Not quite. Canadian? Hmmm…he did not look the type. Ah, must be British then. It would explain his impeccable gentlemanly manners…. "I am guessing tea would be your preference?" she asked.

Elijah inclined his head as he seated himself upon the soft leather armchair and crossed his legs elegantly. "That would be delightful. Might I inquire about your selection?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, going over the menu. "Well we are unfortunately out of chai, but there is green tea with jasmine, hibiscus, green leaf gunpowder, camomile, peppermint and English breakfast tea." she counted them out on her fingers unconsciously.

Elijah nodded. "Peppermint would be lovely, thank you."

She nodded and left to prepare his tea. There was something nagging at the mind, pestering her to remember…he seemed somewhat familiar but she could not place him. But then again, how could he seem familiar? He was hardly the type she would come in contact with. Maybe she had seen him somewhere when they did an interview about politics or business for her course. Maybe…. She shook her head and walked back with the regular sized cup, holding the saucer carefully.

"There you go Mr…" she paused, realising introductions were not made.

"Smith." He replied with a smile and a nod of acknowledgement.

She returned the smile. "Mr Smith. Now, I shall be with you in a moment, let me look for your requested book." She smiled and turned on her heel.

"thank you Miss..?" his voice made her pause as she turned to answer his question.

"Please, call me Elena." she said and hurried into the storage room.

15 minutes, one dusty black dress and a heavy book in hand, she finally made her way back to the front of the shop.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, it was hiding from me." She chuckled at her own joke, trying to wipe the dust off her dress as she handed him the tome to peruse it. It was truly a beautiful piece, bound in soft dark green leather with golden Mayan images. It was tall and slightly heavy but well preserves, the pages soft to the touch and smelled of use and age.

Elijah opened it and looked over the content, nodding his head. "Precisely as I have hoped for. Thank you for fishing it out for me." He chuckled and stood.

She took his empty cup and returned to the till, looking at the book. "It has not been priced yet but I could make you a deal. 40 dollars." She suggested.

Elijah chuckled and easily handed her a hundred dollar bill. "I shall pay its worth. The change is for your much appreciated help. Have a good day, Elena." He smiled and left.

She watched him round the corner across the street and headed to clean the table he was previously sat at, mid deep in thought. Her fingers brushed a paper and she looked down, picking up a small note. Worried he might have left behind something important, she opened it to peruse its content, only to hastily sit down in fear her knees would give out. It was a note addressed to her.

_Thank you for your help, it was much appreciated. I shall like to invite you for a meal, if you were agreeable. I shall pick you up at the time for closing hours. If you do not find my suggestion appropriate, please send a message to this number…. I hope no offense was caused by intent and that I shall see you tonight._

_Elijah Smith_

Heart pounding in her chest, she read the note a few more times. It was a bold move yet done delicately, she had to appreciate that. And she could not deny the man was very handsome, an instant spark flying between them. _Might have something to do with you sniffing him and leaning into his body, _a nasty little voice in her head quipped. She bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. What should she do? Send a message and calling it off, or just go with the flow. It was just one dinner. One little meal could not hurt, could it?

She sighed and stood up, restlessly walking around and trying to calm her thoughts . She rounded the corner and realised she still had to put that blasted bookcase together. Fucking fantastic….


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: My dearest follower, very sad news for you all. Taking a temporary break from TVD, if not a permanent one. I am sorry to see season 4 so badly done, and while I try to search for inspiration, it is not coming to me currently, so will have to take a break at least. Hence, I have decided to attempt a decent end to this story, because it simply isn't my style to leave things opened. So here it is, the last chapter. Much love to you all for wonderful reviews and support, I hope I am not disappointing you too much xxx**

**Always and Forever, **

**Raven Mikaelson**

…..

5 YEARS LATER

…..

Elena stretched in her bed, her nose scrunching up slightly as the warm sun tickled her skin through the high windows. As she slowly opened her eyes, a large smile spilled over her peaceful features. She had been living in the luxurious apartment in Manhattan for three years now yet could never cease to feel the wonder at so much light and air in the bedroom.

She rolled over and got out of the soft bed, hunting down a robe to tie around her form before noticing a package with an envelope atop on the table next to the door. Her smile only widened when she noticed the tidy writing of her husband's hand and slowly slid the heavy cream paper from the unsealed confines.

_My dearest Elena,_

_As it is three years today you have agreed to take my name and spend the rest of your living days with me, I shall like to honour you with a modest surprise this eve. In the box you shall find all that you will need for when I pick you up at 7. I trust you to have a lovely day, Mrs. Smith._

_Ad finem saeculorum,_

_Elijah_

She chuckled and caressed his signature gently before putting the letter to the side and opening the box. Her soft amusement turned into a full belly laugh when she saw the dress within. Her fingers curled around the light material as she pulled it out. The dress she had worn for their first ever date more than five years ago, and he wished them to celebrate as they once used to. She could still remember the lovely evening, their first time to ever dine together….

"_Come on, pick up woman…." Elena grumbled as her cell beeped before the redhead finally picked up. "Verity?"_

_Her girl friend groaned a bit, most likely not happy about her screeching down the phone when her ears were sensitive from hangover. "You are going to the death of me, Elena. "What's the freakin fire?" she inquired lazily. _

"_I need a favour. You need to go to my apartment and get me the cute little black dress I bought when we last went shopping, and bring it to me along with some pumps and a little clutch, I have a date tonight." The words left her lips in a quick stream fuelled by nerves, her fingernail tapping against the counter. _

_She heard a sudden rustle of sheets. Good, that woke the bohemian up. "You WHAT?" Verity almost screamed. _

_Elena winced slightly but hang onto the little piece of metal that masked itself as a communication devise. "I err…have a date…tonight. He picks me up at closing hours and I'm the only one here so I can't leave. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, I will worship at your altar and buy you your favourite almond soya late with an extra shot for like a week!" she pleaded. _

_Verity's tone turned teasing. "Well I would have done it just cause I love ya, but since you offered, we have a deal. But who are you going on a date with? Please tell me it's not some sort of a creep. I mean I've known you for like a couple of years now and I have never seen you even flirt with a man! I was starting to wonder about your sexuality actually-"_

"_Verity! Focus! I need the dress." Elena sounded exasperated now._

"_Na-ah, no. you are not getting out of this conversation. Who is he?" the redhead questioned, the devilish smile of hers audible in her tone._

_Elena sighed and plopped down in the nearby chair. "Well he's like 30 or something, you know that refined face, not too old though. And he's British I think-"_

"_Oh my God girl! You got yourself a gent! I can't believe it! Well, to be honest, you are a girl with standards so I guess that's right by you! GO girl!" she giggled. "What's his name?"_

_Elena thought a moment. "E-something, really old school like his manners. Hold on." She fished for the note and knocked over a magazine in here efforts. She opened the note and looked at his signature again. "It's Elijah. Pretty classy, right?" _

_Verity positively squealed. "That sounds so….old school! Elijah…" she tried it on her tongue. "Why does it sound familiar?" she mused. _

_Elena just rolled her eyes. "I don't know, you used to date a prep boy?" she took a wild guess. _

"_Alright Miss Bitchy, you should be happy not mean." The redhead pouted._

_Elena sighed and rubbed her temple. "Look, just….get me the dress. Please? I promise to give you all the gossip when I get back from the date." _

"_You better! Ciao hot stuff!" Verity giggled and hang up on her. _

_Elena just sighed and for the umpteenth time that day asked the deities why they hated her. She put her phone away and picked up the magazine that her clumsy hands knocked down earlier before she suddenly froze. _

_There, from the cover of the Times stared her date up into her face with a polite smile. She gasped and listed through the pages. How could she have no noticed before? The face, the suit, the accent….__**Elijah Smith: the man of the year**__ screamed the heading in the business section at her. Elijah Smith. 'Well fuck me sideways…' her mind provided helpfully. _

She had admittedly spent the better part of their date still at awe that the man in front of her was on the front pages of magazines. Well, right after internally doing a happy dance about the simple Italian restaurant he had taken her to. The food was so yummy…

Elijah, true to his old fashioned upbringing, had courted her for many months, taking her out on dates, learning about her world and showing her his. She had accompanied him to several company functions and other medialised events, her heart always beating fast in her throat. But he had been all she could have ever asked for in a man. Supportive, dedicated, honest and most of all loving. He had opened up her world, taken her around the world and treated her so well she felt precious and special every single day.

It was barely a year later when he proposed during their trip to Crete and a few months later she had officially become Mrs. Elijah Smith in a private ceremony with only their closest friends here in New York. She had been happy every day since. They travelled and collected rare books on their trips that fared very well in her little corner bookshop. Elena had expanded on it and it was now both a little tea house and a bookstore, much popular with the people in the neighbourhood for its atmosphere.

Elijah still worked during the week but set up new hierarchy or trustees in the company that took over when he wished to leave and spend time with her, either in the book shop distracting her from paperwork, or at home, just enjoying a lazy afternoon or making love at any surface available.

Today was their third wedding anniversary and Elena could not wait for her love to pick her up tonight. She had originally wanted to cook and spend the night on their large balcony that was a part of the penthouse apartment, simply watching stars and engaging in quiet conversation as was their habit but she could not deny the excitement at the prospect of a surprise.

Her phone rang and she walked over to the table to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked politely.

"Hola, chica! Guess what I'm doing?" sounded Verity's happy voice over the phone.

Elena chuckled. Her best friend has not changed one bit. Still in the thick of the flamboyant life style even when she has just turned thirty. "Drinking something with a little umbrella that has a ridiculous amount of tequila in it?" she asked cheekily.

Verity chuckled over the phone. "I swear to god woman, you have psychic powers."

Elena just laughed and headed to the kitchen to get some juice. "No, I just know you well. How's Barcelona?"

"Oh you wound not believe, it's gorgeous! You need to get that man of yours to take you here. I mean when he took you to Peru, that was cool, but this…this is just amazing! And Estevan is taking me to Milan tomorrow, so things are about to get even better." Elena could practically hear the red head purr over the phone.

"Estevan? Two days ago you were with a Rafael, was it not?" Elena asked with a chuckle.

"Meh, he turned out to be engaged, the bastard. So I went to this party and met Estevan. He's 23 and dear god he does this thing with his-"

"Enough! I get it! Okay, you really like him." Elena laughed. ""And 23? Should I start calling you a cradle robber soon?" she asked teasingly, though her voice held no judgement.

"Ha, look who's speaking with over a decade between you and your husband. Happy anniversary by the way, chica!" Verity chuckled.

"Thanks, he's taking me out tonight as a surprise." Elena grinned happily as she danced around the kitchen, getting a glass.

"Have you told him yet?" asked the redhead.

"No, but I was planning to, tonight." Elena said softly, placing her hand upon her still flat belly. She had just been to the doctor's last week after suffering a dizzy spell and received the happy news. She was 6 weeks along, expecting their child. She knew Elijah had wanted a family since he had little of his own, and she herself had almost no one in the world. They would start a family and she could not wait to tell her husband.

"Good luck with that! And you will tell me all about it when I call next, yes?"

Elena chuckled. "Sure, you take care and have a good time in Milan."

"Bye chica!" the redhead laughed and hung up.

Time flew fast for Elena who prepared a little love nest of pillows and blankets for them upon the balcony for later and got ready for evening. The dress fit her just as well as it had all those years ago, reaching just above the knees, a soft silk material that slid over her curves and flat belly. She pulled on her grey velvet pumps and put a few necessities into her clutch and waited for seven to struck on the clock on the wall. The door bell pulled her out of her musings and she noted that Elijah was a little bit early, probably just as eager as her. She opened the door, a large smile at the ready, but instead of being greeted by her smiling husband, she met with the sombre face of a police officer.

"Are you Mrs Elena Smith?" he asked.

Elena nodded. "Is something the matter?" she asked, concern making a little line appear between her brows.

"I have to inform you that at 5 o'clock this afternoon, your husband's car was one of the few that suffered impact during an escape of an armed robber on the 54th. It is my duty to inform you that your husband was one of the casualties…."

But Elena heard no more, as her world turned black.

THE END.


End file.
